The present invention relates to vaginal speculums, and more particularly to such a vaginal speculum which has light guide means for guiding in light from external light source means.
A vaginal speculum, or the so-called duck-bill, is an instrument for insertion into the vagina for inspection or medication. When a vaginal speculum is inserted into the vagina of a patient during an examination, a light source is needed to illuminate the inside of the vaginal speculum. When an external light source, for example, a projecting lamp at the examining table or a cap lamp at the cap worn on the head of the examiner is used to illuminate the inside of the vaginal speculum, the light of the light source tends to be blocked by the examiner's hands. There is another method of illuminating the inside of the vaginal speculum by positioning a fluorescent lamp tube in the rear opening of the vaginal speculum at the top. However, this method is not safe. Furthermore, a fluorescent lamp tube is not durable in use. Furthermore, regular vaginal speculums must be well sterilized before each use.